


Forever Smiling

by ShinMaxwell1982



Series: Forever Smiling [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMaxwell1982/pseuds/ShinMaxwell1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheerful young man becomes more than he'd ever imagined..and isn't sure what to make of it. Despite everything, he keeps his smile, and eventually, finds something he never dreamed he would, in a most surprising person!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Smiling

Authors note: In honor of getting to 50 one-shots in the other fic, I have a little teaser/prologue for you for something else....hope you like it! I don't know when I can update this one...but it's a start!

 

 

Forever Smiling – Prologue

Sitting a nice, large, toasty fire, an older man, probably in his middle-aged years, was reading a book by an old friend of his, a wide grin on his face as he laughed at a funny part. He let out a breath as something jumped on him, and he moved his book aside to see what it was. The grin widening, he dropped his book and grabbed the culprit, a boy of about 10. More children and teens poured in, followed by the man's partner, who only laughed at him.

“This was your doing isn't it?” The first man said. The new arrival didn't deny it.

“Maybe..but they wanted a story...who was I to argue?” 

“A story eh....?" The slightly younger man gazed at the eager faces. Even the teens present looked eager, without showing it too much, as they all sat cross-legged on the floor.

“Yeah...tell us something..something long and exciting!” All the young voices rang out, excited and eager.

“Alright alright....!” He waved to the other man to sit by him, which the man did. He then swept his gaze across the young people, and leaned back, hands folded over his chest.

“Ah...I've got one!” He sat up again, and everyone else, minus the older man next to him, leaned forward, waiting. “It all begins just over 30 years ago.....in the year 9:41 Dragon.....”

 

End of prologue! Have fun figuring out who the man is...but I probably made it a little obvious haha...!


End file.
